


Love Letters/情书

by PrinceBroccoli47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBroccoli47/pseuds/PrinceBroccoli47
Summary: 噢，漫长的是人的前行，是生命；而横亘其间的，是时间的跨度。（“我已经不再跟他讲话了，”他十分平静地说道。“我甚至都不去想他了。”）一场倒放的爱情。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	Love Letters/情书

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691377) by [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite). 



> 本文写于数年前，我至今仍非常高兴我写了它。我只是给它做了略微的润色和编辑，你会发现我在很多细节上有些自由发挥。考虑到这篇同人文的初衷，请假定盖勒特并不知道坎德拉是一个肮脏的麻种。另外，概要的第一行出自于Martin Carter 的一首诗，University Hunger。  
> 感谢Meghan帮我书写阿不思的手稿，而我自己负责了盖勒特的部分。以及十分感谢善良的Amanda在多年前帮我给这篇作品做了一个试读版。: )

_霍格沃茨_ ，1995年

办公室里很安静。黑暗而典雅的室内毫无动静。霍格沃茨巫师和魔法学校已故的校长和女教师们憩在各自的相框里，平静地待在他们的安息的地方。他们的脸掩在阴影之下，办公室的一些部分被模糊地点亮了，光线来自一个奇异的银色装置，它的几乎每个面都被装饰了起来。但置于桌上的一个巨大的石制的盆才是最奇异的物件，边缘上刻着奇怪的花纹，而且它看起来似乎浸泡在液体白金当中。  
  
下面的某个地方，是抵着石头的石头底面。  
  
而那个响声，无论多轻柔，都足以叫醒某一幅肖像里的住客。菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克略瞪着眼扫视了一圈黑暗的房间，然后忻忻地坐回了他的椅子，像是在等着什么。  
  
很快，什么东西进来了：门荡开，跟着，紧握魔杖的一只纤瘦而指长的手牵引进一个着装讲究的身躯，属于一个很老，但外表十分慈善的巫师。魔杖一挥，煤气灯闪烁并烧了起来，把亮光投遍整个屋子。这突如其来的光亮足以使更多的肖像蠢蠢欲动起来，一些困倦的问候传了出来，阿不思平静而愉快地回应了它们。  
  
霍格沃茨的现任校长绕过桌子，缓缓地坐进了他的椅子里。他亮绿色的袍子搭在他身边，跟家具和地板刮擦时似音乐般沙沙作响，给他增添了一丝生气和活力。然而近距离地观察，就能发现他闪着光的银发似乎有一点灰暗和破败；他那明亮、蓝色的眼眸里不再闪烁着平日的友善，而闪现了忧伤和怀念。半月形的眼镜滑到了弯曲的鼻梁上，但陷入深思的阿不思并没心思去调整它们。他看起来非常，非常的疲倦。  
  
几乎是心不在焉地，他抬起一只血管嶙峋的手，然后招了一下。一只相当丑的肉粉色的大鸟从房间的一个阴暗角落里弱弱地飞了过来，不稳当地落在了校长的书桌上。它发出了一声悠长且低沉的哀鸣，带着同情，仍闭着眼的阿不思伸出手去轻轻抚摸了一下它头冠上仅余的一些羽毛。有几根悲戚地滑落到了地板上。  
  
阿不思把他的魔杖放在桌上，然后看着它。  
  
在巫师界，魔杖频繁地换主人并不寻常（而这个蛮横的、肆无忌惮的例外就躺在他面前，细小且不招摇）。毕竟，魔杖选择自己的主人。但是当它们的确...当魔杖的确换了主人时，据说前任拥有者留下了他们自身的一部分，注入了魔法材质的杖面和杖芯。虽然并不是任何实质性的东西，也不是很多，但新的拥有者...他们会觉察到它，通过感觉，在紧握时，在魔法中。  
  
阿不思看着他的魔杖。把它拿起来，紧握在指间。再一次闭上了眼。  
  
他的手指这会儿在轻轻地摸着那只鸟的脖子。福克斯继续低声哼叫着。  
  
房间的另一边，那双从这位校长进屋之后就一直盯着他看的眼睛的主人终于决定开口了。  
  
“在思索过去吗校长？”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯问道，听起来特别像他一点儿也不关心似的。至于他声音里细微的轻蔑，另一个人要么没听见，要么选择了无视它。  
  
“差不多吧，”得到的是含混的回答。蓝色的眼睛缓缓睁开，像太阳一点点升起地平线。“也许...”  
  
手离开了凤凰。他拿起老魔杖去触碰他的太阳穴。小心地，以一种通常为一切死物所特有的冷静稳重，他拉出了细长的一段银色的、脆弱的记忆，并同样慎重地把它们放进了那个石盆中。菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯眯起了眼睛，试图看清此刻在那个古老的盆中涡旋的是什么。然而并没有用，他所能辨认出的只是一闪而过的金色鬈发，以及一个无拘无束的、自信的微笑。  
  
他不赞同地吸吸鼻子，却没有发表意见。  
  
阿不思看了看墙上的挂钟；差一刻钟到子夜。他似乎觉得这个时间点很令人满意，因为他站了起来，调整了下眼镜，然后俯身埋进了冥想盆中。  
  
“麦格教授之前想跟你谈谈，”这位斯莱特林的老校长再一次高声说道，甚至都懒得去假装他是刚刚才想起来的。他得意地笑了一下。“是关于乌姆里奇教授的。”  
  
阿不思直起身，给了菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯一个感激的微笑。  
  
“谢谢你菲尼亚斯，你传达这个消息真是太有心了。不过，我在上来的路上遇见麦格教授了，那个问题已经在当前时间允许的范围内愉快地解决了。那么现在，如果你允许的话，我——”  
  
毫不费劲地，他俯身进那个浮着过去鲜艳图像的石盆，顷刻间，他就被席卷进了深处。那副肖像回了个：“哼！”，然后盯着冥想盆看了好一会儿，好像期望着校长会随时从里面冒出来一样。然而，阿不思·邓布利多，将在很长一段时间里都不会从冥想盆里起来了。  
  
另一边，福克斯突然燃烧起来，然后化成了灰烬。

～～～

_纽蒙迦德_ ，1980年

当他第一次通过一阵朦胧的痛楚和大量约束魔法的强度了解到他们打算把他囚禁在纽蒙迦德时，他笑了。很大声。他的狱卒们偷偷地互相看了看，无疑都认为他疯得更厉害了。  
  
不过，没开玩笑吗？！把他关在他自己设计、建造的堡垒里？他们怎么看不出这个主意愚蠢至极？他了解纽蒙迦德的里里外外，每一条走廊，每一间房，每一块砖；这个监狱没有一处对他是陌生的。这本是为他自己的敌人建造的，不是吗？它的防御工事强大，咒语重重，充斥着大量的魔法，而要从高高的石墙中逃跑的确是不可能的。然而，他们不可能认为他没有在纽蒙迦德內为他自己的下狱提前做好准备。无论用老魔杖，他的旧魔杖，或者根本不用魔杖，（最后一种是他目前的情况）这些他自己建造的恐怖的墙都无法关住他。  
  
他笑了又笑。  
  
直到他们把他整个丢进最高塔上最高的房间里，然后他感觉到阿不思·邓布利多无处不在。  
  
盖勒特立刻认出了他往日最好的朋友的魔法。他不知道是如何做到的，但他确定就是阿不思加固了咒语和守卫，是他关闭并且修复了防御魔法上那些细微的、故意留下的漏洞，是他把两条密道都堵上了。就像一个烙印，他能够明确地感受到它，如同感受那些他在决斗中承受的创伤——那既与他的身体和肉体有关，也与他的心灵有关的创伤。  
  
不管怎么说，他试过了。在门被关上、防御装置被立起来之后，他非常安静地坐在一角，双腿交叠，毫不在意底下的泥土和煤尘，手指交叉地支撑着下巴，眼睛眯着，试图想出一个脱身之法。  
  
在潮湿黑暗的囚室里关了三十五年之后，他崩溃了。  
  
他始终被一件事所困扰，就一点点，那就是阿不思比他高明了那么多。  
  
在那个夏天之前，盖勒特曾对自己的血统和头脑十分地满意。他在德姆斯特朗的那些同伴们都很愚蠢，还不开窍；总是热衷于在表面上下功夫，却从不敢冒险。他们使他无比厌倦，他自己的实验和恶作剧已经是足够的陪伴。当然，他的才华和魅力为他带来了许多仰慕者和追随者，但他既没有，也不需要任何朋友。被开除其实是种解脱。  
  
与阿不思的相遇改变了这一点。他长久以来都摒弃了这种想法，认为那是不可能的，即也许会有一位在才智上与他相匹敌的人，所以阿不思就像一缕新鲜的空气。他们的理念相同——尽管阿不思是保守的一方——而盖勒特过去曾嫌弃过英国人庸俗且无趣，但他结交的这位年轻人远不在那些刻板印象当中。“不，阿不思十分的...热心。”盖勒特已经如此地习惯于他们每日（事实上是每小时的）通信：一有了想法就立刻跟对方分享，在废弃的坟场借着魔杖的光热切地交谈，在匆匆将猫头鹰推出窗外之前草草地写下速记；如今，幽居在自己的内心中这种做法令他生畏且糟糕。  
  
有时他会听到房间外有声音，在担忧地谈论着他如何在睡梦中大叫、狂笑和念叨着奇怪的东西。他从没有听很久，否则他就能听到他们讨论他到底说了什么。  
  
他自己的想法和回忆已经足够折磨他了。  
  
也许，希望阿不思陪他走到最后有点太过分了。他仍旧相信，在辉煌的死亡圣器的加持下，他们两个是能够建立一种新秩序的，在这种秩序下巫师会处于他们的正当位置——社会的顶端，并使麻瓜就范。当然，令人遗憾、遗憾的是，阿不思粗鲁、愚蠢的弟弟，和不稳定的艾利亚娜...  
  
变数。  
  
懊悔的产生使盖勒特相当生气。于是他连着咒骂了阿不思·邓布利多五个星期。

～～～

_破釜酒吧_ ，1960年

“埃菲亚斯，我的老朋友。”  
  
听见有人叫他的名字，这位小个子巫师从他的饮料中抬起头然后转了过来。一个很熟悉的人站在他身后，脸上绽放着友好的笑。埃菲亚斯立即站了起来，回以快活的笑容。  
  
“阿不思！你怎么样？”他问道，他们热情地握手并对视。身着深蓝色、银色星星镶边的袍子，他的老朋友一如既往地光彩照人。但他看起来有一点憔悴，而且极为烦恼；埃菲亚斯是个很好的朋友，能够看穿那个灿烂的微笑和那双闪亮的蓝色眼睛。然而，在他来得及开口之前，阿不思坐下并回答了他。  
  
“哈，跟往常一样好，我亲爱的朋友，”阿不思亲切地说，低头看着他的朋友并拍拍他的手。埃菲亚斯清了清嗓子。“我希望你也一样？”阿不思继续道。  
  
二人中较矮小的那位有些过于用力地点了点头。  
  
“噢是的，当然，”他向他保证道。“我妻子身体也挺好的，”他不必要地补充道。  
  
阿不思冲他微笑。  
  
“很高兴听到你这么说，”他说道，这时，酒保汤姆过来了。在他们互相问候的时候，埃菲亚斯在吧台下的袍子上擦了擦他的手心。点好他的饮料之后（一种非常适合节日的加了蜂蜜酒的水果喷趣酒），阿不思又转向了埃菲亚斯。  
  
“现在，你想跟我谈谈，我猜？”  
  
的确是这样；这是埃菲亚斯安排这次简短会面的原因。然而，现在机会来了，他却有点难以启齿。他不知道从哪儿开始讲起，于是为了打破此时略微尴尬的沉默，他又清了清嗓子。阿不思顺从地注视着他，等他开始说。  
  
“你肯定已经知道了，”在抿了一口他的火焰威士忌后，他终于开口了，“纽蒙迦德的官员们想让你回去例行检查一下你15年前施了魔咒的那个牢房。”他再次清了清嗓子。“更具体地说，他的牢房。”  
  
他试着看了一眼他的朋友。阿不思的眼中透出理解，但他什么也没做，只是从他的酒壶里喝了一大口，然后点了点头。埃菲亚斯回去继续喝他的饮料。  
  
“我不认为你去是明智之举 。”这像是一口气说出来的，但说完他并没有感到期望中的轻松，反而胃里隐隐一阵恶心。  
  
令他感到极度吃惊的是，阿不思平静地点了点头。而他的老朋友自己似乎也有点吃惊。  
  
“噢，我毫无去纽蒙迦德的想法。”他用吸管搅着他的饮料。“咒语的效力会持续的；我确定。”  
  
“噢。”埃菲亚斯不确定在这关头他应该怎么回应；他过于脸红也想不出任何回答。“那...挺好的，挺好的！”  
  
阿不思朝他和蔼地笑了笑。  
  
“我十分感谢你的关心，不过——也请不要认为我无情——只是没必要。”  
  
埃菲亚斯脸红得更厉害了，为了找点事做，他把剩下的火焰威士忌全喝了下去。  
  
“当然，当然，”过了会儿他说道。“我只是觉得告诉你我的看法会慎重些。”  
  
阿不思微微低头表示理解。一种迷雾般舒适的沉默在他们之间升起，阿不思喝完了他的饮料，埃菲亚斯示意汤姆再来一杯。他感觉到胸中的宽慰多了些。那个人是阿不思过去的一部分，而他必须待在那里，必须。  
  
“他们说他不断地试图逃跑，”埃菲亚斯最后说，出于一种惊人的但必须说点什么的必要。  
  
“他不会的，”他的同伴平静地向他保证道，没有看他的眼睛。语气中有一丝不自然。埃菲亚斯用手指点着马克杯的边缘，盯着里面的液体。他知道他不应该再更加冒昧了，但他几乎控制不了自己，于是他还没来得及斟酌一下，话就出了口。  
  
“我怀疑他是否知道是谁——”  
  
“那个问题，”阿不思打断他，将声音提高到最低限度，“最好去问纽蒙迦德的官员们。”他脸上带着同样的愉快的表情，但目光却变得异常地淡漠、呆滞和冰冷。埃菲亚斯咽了咽口水，知道谈话结束了。

～～～

_德姆斯特朗_ ，1945年

盖勒特知道他会来。过去的五年里他都在一种狂热的期盼中度过。而一如既往地，阿不思没有让人失望。  
  
没人想到他会在德姆斯特朗，这所曾在他少年时开除他的学校——除了阿不思·邓布利多。不可否认地，如今这所学校已经在他手里超过两年了，学校的行政部门十分好对付。当那个红发的人走近他站的这棵树下的时候，盖勒特笑了。这个上午之前他一直待在纽蒙迦德，阿不思是怎么知道来这里找他的他不得而知。  
  
他的这位老朋友变了。他把他赤褐色的头发留长了，现在已经垂到了腰部；同样长的还有他曾经适中的山羊胡。他把他旧的圆框眼镜换成了架在鼻梁上的半月形镜片。就连鼻梁都有点不同，过去是长直的轮廓，如今靠近中间的地方是歪的。他穿着新月缀饰的长袍，面带冷酷。  
  
然而，他的眼睛，还跟以前一样。  
  
盖勒特大踏步地走上前去，从口袋里抽出了老魔杖。他的血液隆隆作响，变得滚烫，然后他笑了。  
  
“你好，阿不思，”他平静地开口。他说的是英语，但并非有意识如此。距离上一次这门语言从他口中说出已是数年前。  
  
“下午好，盖勒特，”得到的是礼貌的回答，用那低沉、有力的嗓音。  
  
好一阵，他们两个都没说话。盖勒特心中的期望加深，他默默好奇为什么阿不思等这一刻等了五年。他用拇指轻抚着老魔杖光滑的表面。在他们分开的这些年里，他再也没有遇见过另一个足以媲美阿不思的人。这大概是意料之中的吧，他想。  
  
“你来，是为了要打败我吧，我猜？”盖勒特漫不经心地说。他走近了些。眼中闪耀着某种渴望。  
  
“的确。”阿不思承认道。  
  
盖勒特笑了，露出了他的牙齿。  
  
“我恐怕你的机会很小。只要这个东西认我做它的主人，你就永远赢不了，老朋友。”他把老魔杖举到空中，让夕阳将它照亮。阿不思的眼睛闪了闪。  
  
“啊。”他看起来并没有特别苦恼——像盖勒特所期望的那样。“我猜你就拿到了它。不过，即便有你那高明的魔杖，我想你也会觉得我挺难对付的。”然后他从闪闪发光的袍子里抽出了自己的魔杖，并摆出决斗的姿势。  
  
盖勒特耸了耸肩。  
  
“也许吧。”他的眼睛在红发的人身上徘徊，自下而上。“不过...我们理想的三分之一已经完成了，阿不思。真遗憾你没能够在这期间对它保持坚定。真遗憾...”他张开眼睛，把阿不思平静的模样映了进去。“我确定我们现在本会拿到所有三个死亡圣器的，并顺利地行进在我们创造完美社会的道路上。过去的五年里我取得了伟大的成就，阿不思。伟大的成就...”  
  
的确。他聚集了无数的追随者，那些人有着他的使命感和方向感、心中怀着相同的目标，只是需要一个领导者的指引。一个接一个地，在德国的小地区内，巫师们开始崛起，麻瓜被踩进泥里，在这个他们该待的地方，用污物和恐惧包裹自己。德姆斯特朗的课程进行了革新。青年们在被教化着，每一天，都有更多的巫师落入他的影响力之下。当然，也有持不同意见的反抗者，他们试图与他对抗，但没坚持多久。不是他们突然完全地改变了心意，就是盖勒特追捕到了他们，并将他们碾碎在了他的靴底。而那些坚决要跟麻瓜站在一边的，会像麻瓜一样死去。  
  
当然了，他独自一人站在顶端；他不信赖任何人，谁也不信。多可惜啊，才智如此敏锐、血统如此纯正的阿不思...  
  
算了，不重要了。  
  
那双蓝色的眼睛镀上了冷酷，那双，跟他自己的如此相似的蓝色眼睛。  
  
“我想你可能忘了我们的计划分崩离析的原因，盖勒特。”阿不思的嘴唇抿成一条线。“我认为我们对‘伟大’的定义可能也有所不同。无辜的人被杀害，这是你的错也是我的错。我不会允许你再造成任何伤害。”  
  
或许是他说话的方式。或许是因为盖勒特一直比任何先知更能读懂阿不思。或许是因为最好的朋友间从不会产生任何别的东西。无论因为什么，盖勒特突然明白了阿不思为什么过了这么久才出来寻他。  
  
他轻声地笑了。  
“是我杀了她，阿不思，”他略带悔恨地说。  
这不完全是真的；他并不确切地知道是谁杀了艾利亚娜，但他肯定那个人不是阿不思。事情很简单。有人的魔杖打偏了然后杀死了艾利亚娜，因此可以合理地认为那个人当时一定用的是死咒。房间里的三个人中，阿不思的目标是他，盖勒特，也只有他。而不管阿不思说了什么，或者他如何试着说服他自己，他都没有想下死手。  
  
他没什么时间细想。因为阿不思突然朝他跨了过来，手里的魔杖直挺挺地举高，一种冷酷的决意使他眼睛里的蓝宝石变得坚硬。

～～～

_猪头酒吧_ ，1930年

阿不福思坚持不转过身来。他继续检查着他储备的那些好酒。“所以？”他生硬地说。“你觉得你想来点什么，嗯？”几分钟前酒吧就已经没人了；而如果它能保持这样就最好不过了。  
  
“一杯黄油啤酒就行了，”他的哥哥回答道。阿不福思咬了咬牙。  
  
“你就不能去三把扫帚酒馆喝吗？”他生气地说道，但还是从吧台下面摸出了一个瓶子然后推给了阿不思。此时他才终于看着他的哥哥。阿不思看起来有点...憔悴，就好像在一个漫长的旅途中试图短暂地歇一会儿。阿不福思眯起了眼睛，然后转向一边，但在那之前他注意到了点儿别的东西。  
  
“又把自己的鼻子弄断了？”他带着一种讨人厌的满意问道，把注意力转向擦吧台。阿不思的鼻梁比上次他们见面的时候歪得更厉害了。上面现在有两个大肿块，其中一个比上次的红。  
  
“哦这个啊。”阿不思摸着自己的鼻梁。“我出了点小意外。好吧，是埃菲亚斯出了点意外。他当时尝试的那个咒语特别难，而且...对他的魔杖来说有点过了。它就走火了，”他悲伤地说完。  
  
阿不福思的眼神暗了暗，更用力地擦着吧台表面。他从他哥哥的声音中听出了所有他试图隐瞒的东西。  
  
“狗喘...”他喃喃道。“你上次去德国是什么时候？”他突然咆哮着说，快速转过来等着阿不思，后者事实上已经变得沉默。正好奇地看着他。（狗喘多吉，即埃菲亚斯 · 多吉。——译者注）  
  
“我从没去过德国，”他平静地回答。  
  
阿不福思轻蔑地哼了哼鼻子，目光闪烁。  
  
“对，我猜也是，”他讽刺地说道。“我猜你已经彻底忘了他了是吧？因为圣人们不跟那种人打交道，对吗？”他一下就火大起来，而他甚至不知道为什么。“不，不对，圣人们该待的地方是古老的霍格沃茨，在那儿他们受人崇拜、不用为任何事赎罪，太阳从他们的屁股里照射出来都没人敢出声！”他把抹布一摔，满脸通红，胸口起伏着。  
  
而阿不思盯着他的饮料。他的仪态丝毫未变。  
  
“我已经不再跟他讲话了，”他十分平静地说道。“我甚至都不去想他了。”  
  
“哈！”阿不福思说着，又捡起了他的抹布。正如它来的突然，怒气也正在消退。可是，他忍不住凶恶地补充道，“肖像不过是个十足差劲的慰藉，阿不思。”  
  
阿不思的眼睛徘徊至通往楼上房间的楼梯，不过，正如阿不福思所预料的那样，他没有回答。较年幼者怒目而视。如果这不是在他自己的店里的话，他可能就吐口水了。  
  
他们沉默着，直到阿不思的饮料喝光，然后阿不福思能透过吧台的表面看到他愁眉不展的脸。  
  
“你来这干啥来了，啊？”他诘问道，又朝阿不思回过头去。“如果是关于预言里的那个废物，我告诉你，我要怎么处置我的羊是我他妈自己的事，绝不需要任何人来指指点点！”  
  
“我做梦都不敢这么想，阿不福思。”这是他进门以来第一次叫他的名字，而阿不福思的火气窜上了头。  
  
“那你想干什么？”他吼道。指着城堡的大致方向。“你要做慈善都可以去你那城堡上，这儿可没地方给你！”  
  
面对他的爆发阿不思泰然自若。这让阿不福思想揍他。再一次。  
  
“我只是来喝个东西，”阿不思愉快地说道，然后终于从他的凳子上站了起来。  
  
“可你还没给钱，”阿不福思提醒道，看着他拿起他的斗篷。  
  
“噢，我可真没礼貌，”他说。同时走向吧台，拿出他的小皮包，然后在台面上放了一些硬币。阿不福思看着他，什么也没说。  
  
“好吧。”阿不思欠了欠身。“那我走了。”  
  
阿不福思不满地哼哼，然后再一次转过身去装作摆弄他的那些器皿。周围一下子变得非常安静，要不是听见他的袍子在他身后沙沙作响，他都会以为阿不思已经走了。时间一分一秒地过去。  
  
“我非常，非常抱歉，”他的哥哥轻轻地说道。声音颤抖着。  
  
阿不福思咬紧了牙关，什么都不愿意说，甚至不愿承认他听到了这句低语。他用力盯着一瓶Ogden`s Old的火焰威士忌，等着他的怒气散去。等他在再次转过身去时，他的哥哥已经离开了。  
  
然后酒吧空了。正如他所喜欢的那样。快到时间关门了反正。剩下的几分钟他清理了桌子并冲洗了杯子。现在才十一点过几分，在上床睡觉前他还有时间陪她坐会儿。  
  
最后一遍清理吧台的时候，他捡起了阿不思放在上面的钱。这时他才注意到他的哥哥多付了他一西可。  
  
愤怒淹没了他。他跺着脚走到店门前，打开门锁，用力把门扳开，然后把那块银币扔进了土里。

～～～

_三把扫帚酒馆_ ，1915年

那个男人从进来开始就表现得很奇怪。遇到不愿意脱下斗篷和露脸的客人并不是什么反常的事，但这位连话也不肯说。他点饮料都是靠咕哝和用指的。酒保确定他也不是哑巴，因为他听到他用一种奇怪、刺耳的语言喃喃地自言自语。这可相当诡异。  
  
这会儿，他坐在角落里的一张桌子旁，静静地啜着他的饮料。裹着成码的黑布，他身上几乎没一处是看得见的。只有一只手和一小卷金发露在外面。  
  
酒保清理了他的吧台，眼睛却仍盯着那位陌生人。他的头不断转着和扭着；从斗篷下观察着进出酒吧的人们。没有一个像是他要找的人，然而，他就这么坐在他的位置上一个多小时，一点点地喝着他的饮料。  
  
当他终于走回吧台时，是来还他的杯子和买单。酒保点头致谢的同时收走了杯子和钱；他不会为看见这个人的背影而觉得可惜。  
  
但还不行。不仅没有走开，那位陌生人反而靠得更近了，然后冲他勾了勾手。酒保犹豫了一下，但细想之后还是靠了过去。  
  
一个词低语进了他的耳朵，用的是，说来奇怪，不带任何口音的英语。  
  
“霍格沃茨。”  
  
酒保疑惑不解地看着这个陌生人。  
  
“那所学校？噢，就在那边，”他回答道，一边用手比划。“只要沿着那条路走，然后注意看着；没人会错过那座城堡的。”  
  
那位陌生人没有回答。他点了点头，然后快速离开了酒吧。  
  
奇怪的是，（不过可能也是意料之中的，酒保想）那个人朝着他给他指的相反方向走去了。

～～～  


_戈德里克山谷_ ，1899年

阿不思喜欢听到盖勒特笑。那是一种低沉的声音，气泡一般从他喉间涌出，颈部的曲线划过他优雅的喉结，平滑的肌肤延伸至宽阔的两肩。他向后甩头，那金色的头发便扬起来迎上阳光。他闭着眼睛，但阿不思想象得到那对蓝色的眼眸在熠熠生辉。  
  
他喜欢听他笑。  
  
即便笑柄是他自己。  
  
阿不思弯下腰，把他嘴里剩下的那令人反感的糖豆吐了出来，徒劳地试着摆脱那股呕吐物的味道。他一边咳一边咻咻地喘着气，时不时吐下口水，而盖勒特则重重地拍着他的背，还在痛快地笑。即便在犯恶心，阿不思都几乎要笑了。  
  
咳嗽平息下来时，他坐了回去，然后充满感激地接过盖勒特递来的蜂蜜酒。他的朋友仍在轻声地笑。阿不思故作责备地平视着他。  
  
“现在你知道我的勇气多大了吧，”他说道，指着那罐看似无害的比比多味豆。“满嘴反酸还有这么一个不厚道的好朋友。”他靠回树上，然后呷着他的蜂蜜酒。眼睛一闪一闪的。  
  
盖勒特大声地笑了。  
  
“啊，我恐怕这更跟你的差运气更有关系，我的朋友。”他坐回他们铺开用来放午餐的格子布上，躺在乳酪和一大杯蜂蜜酒中间。此刻他简直就是慵懒和放纵的化身。他挑了一块奶酪，漫不经心地丢进嘴里。“并不是我过于看重运气这回事，但我想它对你们英国人来说有些重要。”他的眼睛闪闪发光。  
  
“你是要让我相信，你的运气——在你决定在乎它的时候——远我比的好？”阿不思摘下他的眼镜，然后靠他的朋友近了些。他们现在在戈德里克山谷众多公园中的一个，离邓布利多家和巴沙特的宅子都不是很远。日头很大很刺眼，但他们头上这棵巨大的橡树用来遮荫绰绰有余。周遭很安静且荒无人烟。阿不思把一些地图和旧的书信推到一边，然后挨着他的朋友的头坐着。  
  
“噢，确实是的，”盖勒特快活地说道。他换了个角度，把头枕在阿不思腿上，后者开始感觉到一股燥热，尽管是在树荫里。“不过在某些方面，你的运气一点也没让你失望。因为在这里，我们是两个才华横溢的巫师，有着相同的理念，将要改变世界。肯定不是运气让我们走到一起的。”  
  
“啊。”阿不思无意识地将手指穿过那金发。“关于这一点我无法反驳你。”  
  
盖勒特的笑容放肆而明亮。  
  
“你当然不能。”他抬起手去环住阿不思的脖子，然后把他的头拉低。他还没反应过来时，他们就亲在了一起。  
  
那天上午比比多味豆对盖勒特非常友好；他吃到了草莓味、火腿三明治味、巧克力味和一种叫不出名字但新鲜刺激的口味。阿不思描绘着他英俊脸庞上坚硬、锐利的轮廓，咬/住他甜蜜的下唇。盖勒特的舌头像是有魔力，舔/着阿不思的嘴唇、舌头和牙齿，逗得他发出软软的声音。正如每次他跟盖勒特这般亲近那样，阿不思觉得自己正在失焦，但又达到了一种只有他们俩能懂的清明。  
  
盖勒特先恢复了理智。他退开了一点，把餐布上的东西又清除了一些，让阿不思躺在他身边。他漫不经心地把玩着赤褐色长发的发卷，阿不思愉快地战栗着。  
  
“你觉得我们应该从哪儿开始找起？”盖勒特问道。阿不思好一会儿才反应过来他说的是他们即将到来的寻找圣器之行。“保加利亚？意大利吧，鉴于那封信——”他慵懒地晃着他们那沓纸。“似乎暗示着复活石的上一任拥有者就消失在地中海的那片地区。瑞典也是个可行的选项，还有德国——”  
  
“德国，”阿不思不假思索地说。他的笑容灿烂而真诚；手指温柔地停在盖勒特脖子上的脉搏处。“我会十分愿意让一位当地人带着我参观这样一个迷人的国家的。”  
  
盖勒特宠溺地绽放出跟他一样的笑容。  
  
“当然，我会让你玩得开心的——不过我们去那儿可不是为了观光。”他惊人的蓝色眼睛稍微眯了起来。  
  
“当然，”阿不思附和道，然后吻开了他皱起的眉头。得到安抚的盖勒特伸过手去拿了一块奶酪滑进阿不思嘴里。  
  
“我得承认我们在旅途中的确需要有些消遣，如果艾利亚娜要一起的话，”盖勒特斟酌道。阿不思没有回答；只是若有所思地咀嚼着。一边的金色眉毛弯了起来。  
  
“就，她还去吗？”他询问道，在阿不思咽奶酪的时候仔细地看着他。  
  
“她当然去的，”阿不思终于说。“没别的选项了；阿不福思要回霍格沃茨，山羊可不适合给小女孩作伴。”  
  
盖勒特露出了他那灿烂的笑容，阿不思心里产生的那丝忧虑立刻烟消云散了。  
  
“很好。”他的笑容里有着明显的狡黠。“现在，我想我们还有好几个小时的时间可以待在一起。我们该用它来干点什么呢...？”

阿不思的轻笑在盖勒特滚到他身上咬他的脖子时化作了一声喘息。金发少年把头发甩到后面，依旧咧着嘴笑着，然后开始解阿不思的袍子。灵巧的手指在他温暖肌肤上带来的触感使他屏住了呼吸，接着他放松了下来。直到感到有舌头在拨弄他的一个乳尖时他才恢复了理智。

“盖勒特！”他嘶喊道，试图推开他的朋友。然而盖勒特继续在他胸前舔舐着，阿不思呻吟了一下。他已经硬了。“不；不能在这里，现在不行！你姑婆——”

“正安全地关在她的书房里，做统计或者干着别的什么事。”盖勒特安抚地吻了吻他的脸颊，然后脱下了他的眼镜。

“可是...”在盖勒特开始把他的袍子从头上往下拽的间隙，阿不思努力试着说出几个字。“阿不福思，这会儿可能在花园里；他会——”

“看见？”金发少年的双手满意地在阿不思赤裸的胸膛上游走，拇指拨弄着他的乳头，描绘着他的下腹，抚摸着一直延伸到裤子里的细密毛发。阿不思从格子布上弓起腰，只能低低的呻吟。“啊哈，即便就是他看见了，也只会引起一些无伤大雅的嫉妒，我认为。毕竟，我确信在接吻方面我远胜于他平常的那些伴侣。要我说，扯平了。”

阿不思几乎笑不出来；盖勒特灵活的手指正在他裤子的顶端愉快地摆弄，蹂躏着他的意识。他那顽劣的嘴也没好到哪里去，正在不断往他胸前和肚子上印着湿滑的吻，越走越低然后又一路往上；折磨和挑逗着他，直到阿不思确信，在今天结束之前他就会失去理智。当粉色的舌头滑出来在他肌肤上留下一条潮湿的轨迹时，微弱的电流闪过阿不思全身，让他发出一声哭号。

谢天谢地，盖勒特终于解开了他裤子上的纽扣，把它拉到膝盖处，然后把他滚烫而巨大的欲望握在手里。阿不思发出愉悦的嘶喊。这感觉好得太不真实了；一根拇指滑过敏感的顶端让他不住地战栗。

“感觉不错？”盖勒特面带笑意地低语，坐回到阿不思的大腿上，而阿不思能做的只有盲目地点头。修长的手指温柔地抚摸着他的勃起，他想要抬起臀部然后告诉他握得再用力一点；哪怕他立即就会羞愤而死。

“很好，”盖勒特粗声地说，然后阿不思抓住了一丝他暴露出来的口音。他从阿不思身上往下滑去，后者察觉到某个粗壮炽热的东西抵在了他的大腿上，然后盖勒特下得更深，将他的欲望含进了嘴里。

阿不思喊了出来，他控制不了。盖勒特的口腔十分温暖湿润，而当他卷起舌头的时候，那感觉太... 阿不思的臀部剧烈地抽搐，使得盖勒特轻微地噎了一下。他略带歉意地爱抚着他的金发，而盖勒特的回应则是一口吸到底把他带得更深了。他吮吸着，一边上下滑动，柔湿的声响从他嘴里滑出。阿不思的脸红得快要滴血，他感觉自己双腿软成了一滩水。

“梅林啊...”阿不思喘息着，然后开始跟着金发少年带起的节奏晃动着，疯狂而热烈。有一只手在捏着他的乳尖，将他的快感升至顶点，另一只手则附着在他性器的底部。一股白色的热流在他的腹中积聚，威胁着将要爆发。他硬得太厉害了，几乎无法思考。当那只手继续往下去抚弄他的屁股时，阿不思受不住了。他射在了盖勒特嘴里，手指深深地嵌进他的头发里，努力压住嘴唇来试图抑制他狂喜的呻吟。

盖勒特继续含着他的欲望，尽他所能地不断吮吸、舔舐、和吞咽着，让阿不思的高潮淹没着他。一丝精液从他的嘴角逸出，滚落到他的下巴处，而阿不思此生还从没有见过如此这般诱人的画面。

当阿不思的颤抖平息下来时，盖勒特迅速地除去了自己的衣衫，然后带着一声放松的呻吟躺在了阿不思身上。他用吻吞食着阿不思的嘴，在他的脸和胸膛各处抚摸着。他又红又硬的欲望抵在阿不思软下来的性器上，而当阿不思挺起他的臀部时，似乎将他送至了欲望边缘。他开始没头没脑地顶弄着另一个男孩，四肢都在颤抖，眼睛紧闭着。阿不思温柔地慢慢吻着他的脸，用一只手稳稳地拖住他的臀部，另一只则伸到他们之间去握住他的欲望。盖勒特把他的头发甩到了后面，露出他线条完美的脖颈，当他到了的时候，他的嘴滑到阿不思的肩膀，狠狠地咬了下去。

他们用了好一会儿才找回自己的呼吸。太阳从树荫中透出来，温暖着他们，却并不难受。盖勒特吻着刚才被他咬/过的地方，轻轻抚摸着阿不思的长发。阿不思沉浸在这温情中，感到难以置信的满足，好一阵才浮起意识去摸出他的魔杖然后快速施了个“清理一新”。他们不情愿地穿上衣服；尽管肌肤相亲地躺在那儿的感觉很美妙，但公园很快就会有更多人来了。  
  
当他们重新一起靠坐在树上时，盖勒特淘气地朝他眨眨眼。  
  
“你不为你如此轻易地就屈服于我的意愿而感到开心吗？”  
  
阿不思咯咯地笑着。  
  
“我别无选择现在，不是吗？”盖勒特跟他一起笑了，而过了一阵，他们陷入了惬意的沉默。  
  
“关于你弟弟，得想点办法，”过了一会儿，盖勒特平静地说道，一边望向天空。阿不思礼貌地朝他皱了皱眉，以示不解。“我们的旅行，”盖勒特解释道。“我真心怀疑他会接受艾利亚娜要跟我们一起去的这个事实。”  
  
阿不思张开嘴想要回答，却发现不知道说什么。盖勒特是对的。阿不福思无论如何都不会乐意的。他甚至可能会拒绝放她走。阿不思皱起眉。那样的话就很麻烦；他不想去想了。  
  
“我会想到办法的，”他向盖勒特保证道，另一个男孩开心地咧着嘴笑了。他们倚着树皮坐着，手松散地交叠着，仰头看着天空，看着那光芒四射地闪耀着的太阳，像是在许诺他们那不可能的光明未来。

～～～  


几英尺之外，阿不思·邓布利多慢慢闭上了眼睛。眼泪从他脸上一滴滴流下，然后在他低头从冥想盆中起来时淌过了他弯曲的鼻子。

～～～

**Author's Note:**

> 他们决斗的场地并不曾被提及（至少在我所了解的范围内是这样），所以我自作主张地把它定在了德姆斯特朗。我认为这样会很有意思。  
> 如果有人感兴趣的话，羊皮纸的制作方法是：把普通演算纸的边缘用火烧一下，然后把热茶和Angostura Bitters™[法国安格斯特拉苦精酒，苦汁酒的一种]倒在上面。  
> 感谢阅读。  
>    
> 于2007年12月；编辑于2013年2月。


End file.
